This disclosure relates generally to venting and, more particularly, to venting an accumulator reservoir.
Accumulator reservoirs are well known. Many closed loop cooling systems include a pump that circulates fluid. The accumulator reservoir is used to maintain fluid pressure on the inlet side of the circulation pump. There are various types of accumulator reservoirs, such as bootstrap, bellows, gas charged, etc.
In a bootstrap accumulator reservoir, a main piston moves within a housing to accommodate changes in the volume of a system fluid within the housing. A pump within the system discharges a working fluid that is used to pressurize an actuator cylinder of the bootstrap accumulator reservoir. The actuator cylinder opposes movement of the main piston.
Venting areas of the accumulator is often necessary. Venting allows air or fluid to move in and out of areas of the accumulator as the main piston moves within the housing. Venting prevents the compressible air from affecting pressure balance on the main piston, and facilitates smooth movement of the main piston within the housing. Contaminants can undesirably enter the accumulator reservoir through such a vent. Contaminants can negatively affect the performance of seals and smooth action of the accumulator reservoir.